It's a Pirates Life For Me
by UsernamePaige
Summary: What would have happened if Elizabeth Swan had an older sister? And that older sister managed to capture the heart of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow?
1. Chapter 1

My eyes shot open as the curtains restraining the sun's rays were pulled back.  
"Rose, time to wake up dear" my father called.  
I pulled the sheets over my head and groaned in annoyance at the sudden intrusion.  
"honestly now, your sister is already awake and dressing" he scolded. The only reply he got was a grunt to state how much I cared, but he continued non the less.  
"Which reminds me..." Father motioned to the maid who brought forward a large white box.  
"A gift" my father explained. This won my attention and I dragged myself sluggishly from the bed. As I approached the maid opened the box, revealing a stunning blue and gold gown.  
"Oh, it's beautiful!" I exclaimed.  
"isn't it?" he replied. I didn't inquire as to the occasion but hurried behind the screen beckoning the maids to follow. I wasn't usually excited by the world of lace and corsets, not like my sister Elizabeth, but even I had to admit the dress was beautiful and blue was my favourite colour. My excitement soon vanished however as the maids started fastening the corset.  
"Rose? how's it coming?" my father inquired.  
"It's difficult to say" I said  
"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London"  
"Well women in London must of learnt not to breath!" I replied, gasping in annoyance and pain as the maids pulled the corset even tighter. There was a sudden knock at the door followed by a servant announcing that my father had a visitor, who he hastily went to receive, leaving me to devise a number of ways to kill whatever idiot came up with the idea of corsets.

I checked my appearance in the mirror before I left. The dress fit me perfectly, it's blue fabric complementing my slightly tanned complexion. My deep blue eyes had finally lost the traces of tiredness they often bore in the morning (I was NOT a morning person!) and shined under my thick lashes. My dark brown hair fell down my back in natural waves and my lips were tainted a soft red. My thoughts were inturpted by my sisters happy call...  
"Will! It's so good to see you"  
A small smile crept onto my lips as I made my way to the stairs. I knew full well of my sisters feelings towards the handsome blacksmith and it didn't take a genius to see that he was completely besotted with her. I reached the stairs just in time to hear the rest of the conversation.  
"I had a dream about you last night" Elizabeth exclaimed  
"About me?" Will questioned with a look of pleasant surprise on his face.  
"Yes, well, is that entirely proper for you to...?" Father tried to interject, but to no avail.  
"About the day we met, do you remember?" Elizabeth continued. I giggled to myself at how forward she was being.  
"How could I forget Miss Swan?" Will replied.  
"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" She smiled.  
"At least once more, Miss Swan, as always." Will replied politely. My sisters face dropped in disappointment and slight annoyance so I thought it was best to inform them of my presence. I slowly made my way down the staircase, heels clicking with each step.  
"Oh Rose, you look absolutely stunning" My father complemented.  
"As usual" Elizabeth smiled at me.  
"Oh hush" I giggled as I reached the bottom. I noticed Elizabeth too was wearing a new dress and also appeared to trying to hide her discomfort.  
"Good morning, Will" I greeted, smiling at my friend.  
"Miss Swan" he nodded his head in respect but had the same friendly smile plastered on his face.  
"Now, we really must be going" Father stated as he strode out the door without so much as a glance at Will.  
"Good day Mr Turner" Elizabeth said coldly turning and following our father out the door. I gave Will a reassuring smile as I too left the house, hurrying to catch up with Elizabeth.  
" you know, you really shouldn't be so hard on him" I whispered as I linked arms with her.  
"I don't know what you're talking about" she replied but she wore a small, knowing smile.  
"Whatever you say" I winked at her as I climbed into the spacious carriage. She merely smiled at me as she took her place on my left.  
"Lets just get through this without collapsing" she said, shifting uncomfortably in her corset.  
"Agreed" I smiled as I looked out the window thinking about how boring the day was going to be.  
Boy was I wrong...


	2. Chapter 2

My lungs screamed for air as I stood beside Elizabeth at the ceremony, violently fanning myself to keep from collapsing. Commodore Norrington was stood before the crowd, waving his sword around like a dignified madman. Discreetly, I glanced at Elizabeth and raised my eyebrows in mock impressment, earning a small giggle from my sister.  
"How are you feeling?" Elizabeth asked quietly.  
"I'm contemplating pickpocketing a knife off one of these soldiers to cut this darn corset off" I whispered, gesturing to the men standing in front of us.  
"How much longer do you think this will take?" she complained.  
"that depends on how much longer the Commodore insists upon playing with his sword" I said with raised eyebrows.  
"Rose!" Elizabeth laughed a little too loudly, causing us to be 'shushed' by the women behind.

"Ah, girls, there you are!" Father said as he approached me and Elizabeth. The official ceremony had finally ended and I was now waiting for fathers blessing to return home, where I could take this stupid corset off!  
"Father" we both smiled at him.  
"I wonder where the Commodore has gotten to...?" Father exclaimed, more to himself than to us. Hopefully at the bottom that cliff I thought to myself. It wasn't that I disliked the Commodore... Well yes, I did dislike the man but for good reason! James Norrington was the kind of man you wanted to hit with a hammer every time he opened his mouth. His condescending and overly formal manner gave me a headache and he really was as dull as a bag of nails. I was drawn from thoughts by an all to familiar monotone voice.  
"Miss Swan, may I have a moment?" Commodore Norrington asked, addressing Elizabeth. My sister merely nodded, a smile forced on her lips as she glanced at me in dread. Poor Elizabeth, I thought, I knew what the Commodore's intentions were and, though I love my sister, I'd rather it was her than me. Unlike most women in Port Royal, I didn't pine for love. I longed for adventure. longed for freedom. Once again I was torn away from my thoughts, but this time the cause made my blood freeze...  
"ELIZABETH!"  
I ran over to where the Commodore was stood, hitching up my dress in an un-lady like fashion. The Commodore was standing at the edge of the cliff... Without my sister. His eyes were desperately scanning the water below, but where was...?  
"Elizabeth" I breathed


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't stop to think. I ran. My mind was racing with a thousands scenario's and all I knew was that if the commodore wouldn't save my sister, I would. Ignoring the burning in my lungs, I ran to the docks, pushing past anyone who got in my way in a very un-ladylike fashion. Finally, I reached my destination and saw Elizabeth being gently placed down by a strangely handsome man. Thank God she's safe! that was the only thought in my mind... Until I noticed that she wasn't breathing.

"Move!" I commanded, as I pushed past the two guards standing over Elizabeth, taking one of their knives as I did so. I dropped to my knees besides my sister and cut off her corset with the blade, causing her to immediately cough up sea water.

"Clearly you've been to Singapore." The handsome man smiled.

"Or maybe I know first hand how hard it is to breath in one of those things" I retorted. He just smiled again.

"I could cut your's off too if ya wan't, Love" He said with a wink. His eyes were full of mischief and I couldn't decide whether I wanted to laugh at his comment or slap him. His brown eyes flicked down to Elizabeth, who had finally stopped coughing up water, and a look of surprise crossed his face

"Now, where did you get that?" He asked, touching the medallion hanging around my sisters neck.

"Elizabeth! Rose!" My father called as he ran over to us, worry plastered on his face. I helped Elizabeth to her feet and our father caught us both in a tight hug.

"Are you alright?" He asked Elizabeth

"Yes, I'm fine" She replied. Father looked at Elizabeth, who was stood in nothing but her undergarments, then round to her mysterious rescuer, who was stood with Elizabeth's corset at his feet.

"Shoot him!" He commanded

"Father!" I shouted as the men raised their guns.

"Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Elizabeth questioned. Norrington gave her a sceptical look but motioned for his men to lower their guns.

"I believe thanks are in order" He said, offering his hand out to the dark haired man, who somewhat reluctantly took it. Norrington yanked the man's sleeve up to reveal the P-shaped burn, branding the man a pirate. I studied him properly and wondered why I hadn't realised before. His dark hair was styled in dreadlocks and had trinkets hanging from it and over his red bandanna. His handsome face was tanned and his deep brown eyes were done up with... Eye-liner? How the hell did he pull of eye-liner!? I pulled myself from my thoughts as the commodore pushed up the pirates sleeve further, revealing a tattoo.

"Well well, Jack Sparrow isn't it?" Norrington smirked

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please" Jack replied.

"Well, I don't see your ship, Captain" Norrington said smugly.

"I'm in the market, as it were" Jack retorted, making me smile. I like this guy.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one" one of the guards spoke up.

"These are his, sir" The other exclaimed, presenting Jack's effects. Norrington arrogantly went through Jack's things, making snide comments as he did, but my mind was once again elsewhere. Was it me, or did Jack keep glancing at me?

"You are without doubtthe worst pirate I have ever heard of" Norrington said.

"But, you have heard of me" Jack smirked as he was dragged off to be put in chains.

"Commodore, I really must protest" I said as I pulled away from my father, but Norrington paid me no attention.

"Pirate or not, this man saved Elizabeth's life, or was I mistaken in thinking that should mean something to you?" I continued

"I like her " Jack winked at me again and I saw my father stiffen.

"Really not helping" I said to him.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness" The commodore interrupted.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him" Jack remarked from behind me.

"Indeed" Norrington scowled.

"Finally" I heard Jack whisper before a cold chain was wrapped around my neck and my body was pressed up against Jack's.

"No! Don't shoot!" My father shouted at the men pointing their guns at Jack, and therefore me.

"I knew you'd warm up to me" Jack smiled. "Commodore Norrington, my effects please... and my hat!" Jack demanded as he tightened the chain around my neck threateningly. Norrington grabbed Jack's effects and thrust them towards us.

"Rose, it is Rose isn't it?" Jack said.

"Wow, I'm on a first name basis with the man holding me captive" I remarked sarcastically. Jack simply smiled.

"Rose, If you would be so kind" he said and I immediately realised what he wanted me to do. As soon as I had grabbed his effects off Norrington, Jack spun me round so I was facing him and held a pistol to my head.

"Now, if you would be very kind"He smirked, his eyes once again dancing with mischief. I rolled my eyes as I stared to dress him, having to push my body against his to strap on his effects.

"Easy on the goods, darling" He said

"If they're your goods, you have my sympathies" I replied. He chuckled at my remark as he spun me around again.

"Gentlemen, Miss Swan,Rose, this is the day you will always remember as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" He shouted as he pushed me towards the group and made his bid to escape. I watched in disbelief as Jack escaped, and part of me was glad he had. As he ran across the bridge and out of sight, my mind couldn't help but wander back to the handsome face of Captain Jack Sparrow


	4. Chapter 4

"There you go miss, it was a difficult day for you I'm sure"

I was tucked comfortably in bed, my long braid draped over my shoulder as I absently gazed out the window towards the sea. My maid, Estella's, comment pulled me back to reality and I tore my eyes away from the stormy waves.

"Elizabeth falling off that cliff did give my a shock, I only wish I had pushed Norrington in after her" I remarked. Estella's eyes widened in shock but she quickly shook it off.

"Well, I meant you being threatened by that pirate! Sounds terrifying" She said. Not for the fist time that night my mind wandered to Jack Sparrow.

"Oh, yes, it was terrifying" I replayed. Though, in truth I hadn't been scared when Jack threatened me, I had been, well... Excited.

"Well, don't worry miss, he's behind bars now" Estella remarked. I gave her a forced smile as she left the room, my mind once again focused on Jack. Perhaps I should go and see him. No! Why would I want to see him? He's a pirate... A very handsome pirate. The sound of cannon fire invaded the air and my head snapped towards my window. A magnificent ship was floating in the docks, it's impressive frame lighting up with every cannon it fired. It's ripped sails were midnight black and a flag fluttered above the mast. A flag bearing a skull above two crossed swords.

"Pirates" I breathed. I ran from my room, grabbing the sword I kept hidden under my bed as I went. A loud knock echoed through the house as I reached the landing.

"Don't!" Elizabeth shouted from behind me but the butler didn't hear her and swung open the front door.

"Hello chump" A pirate sneered before he shot the butler in the head. Elizabeth's scream brought me back to earth and I turned and ran in the opposite direction to the Pirates, grabbing Elizabeth's hand and yanking her along with me. Another scream hit my ears as we ran into Estella. Seriously, how was screaming suppose to help the situation?

"Miss Rose, Miss Elizabeth, they've come to kidnap you!" Estella fanatically claimed.

"What?" I questioned

"You're the Governor's daughters" She clarified. I gave her a small nod but I seriously doubted her theory, Elizabeth on the other hand looked terrified.

"They haven't seen you yet, hide, and the first chance you get run to the fort" I instructed as the heavy footsteps of the pirates grew closer. Two pirates entered the room and I swung my sword at the shorter one's head. He wasn't expecting that. He let out a shout of pain and frustration as his taller friend stood frozen in confusion. It was enough. Estella ran out the door and I grabbed Elizabeth's hand and pulled her further into the house as the thinner pirate was getting over his shock and the chances of getting past him were slim. We barricaded the door and I frantically looked for an escape.

"Hide in there" I instructed Elizabeth, pointing to a wardrobe at the far end of the room.

"What about you?" Elizabeth protested.

"No objections, just do as I say Lizzie" I replied, Pushing her towards the wardrobe. I hid myself behind the dressing screen just in time as the two pirates finally managed to break through the door.

"We know you're here poppet" The shorter one mused.

"Come out, and we promise not to 'urt you" He added.

"But I don't promise not to hurt you... Again" I smiled as I stepped out of my hiding place and pointed my sword at the two men.

"Hello, poppet" He smirked. He swung his sword at me but I blocked it with ease. I may be the governor's daughter but I was also best friends with a blacksmith, a blacksmith who could fight. I fought the pirates off, keeping them at bay for longer than they thought I could, but it was two against one and my blows were becoming more sluggish. The taller man managed to disarm me and the other gave me a hard blow to the head with the hilt of his sword. I fell to my knees, my head throbbing and my vision started to fade.

"Goodbye, poppet" the short pirate sneered as he raised a pistol to my head.

"Parley!" I heard Elizabeth shout as she burst out of the wardrobe. The two men turned around in shock as I slipped out of consciousness into a world of painful darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

I blinked as the sunlight assaulted my eyes, my limbs sore and my head throbbing. Cautiously, I rose to my feet, testing my balance. I seemed mostly intact with just a few bumps and bruises which I thought was odd. I mean I was fighting pirates right? why wouldn't they just kill me? what stopped them? Then it hit me. The crash of a door being hastily thrown open and a woman's voice, my sisters voice... Parley. Oh no.

"Elizabeth?" I yelled out, though I knew there was no hope. "Elizabeth!"I chocked running through the house to the door which was wide open. I leant against the door frame as a sudden surge of dizziness overcame me.

"...Elizabeth" I whispered.

I was running around the streets of Port Royal, ignoring the strange looks aimed at me by the people I passed. Who was I looking for? I didn't even know, my father maybe or even the Commodore. Hell, a little part of me was even hoping I would find Elizabeth wandering around safe and unharmed. In my frantic state I wasn't watching where I was going and soon I was falling head first towards the floor. I turned around to see what had tripped me up and found Will Tuner lying face down in the street. There were no words for the relief that flooded through me. Until I realised he was unconscious.

"Will!" I shouted as I shock his shoulders. "William, wake up!" I begged. It was no use.

*SLAP*

"Ooch, what was that for?" Will complained as he re-gained conciousness, a red mark forming on his cheek.

"Will, they have Elizabeth! Two pirates, I tried to fight them off but I couldn't and Elizabeth...Oh Elizabeth" I blurted all at once.

"Wait, what? what about pirates and Elizabeth... Oh God, they have Elizabeth!" he said and with he was gone, running off towards the Commodores office, me in hot pursuit.

"They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth" Will stated as we reached the Commodore and my Father.

"Rose! Thank God your safe" My father sighed as he caught sight of me and I rushed to give him a quick hug.

"Mr Murtogg, remove this man" Norrington said, nodding towards Will.

"Are you kidding me? he's here to help save Elizabeth!"

"Rose, remember your manners" My father scolded.

"Screw manners, my sister's out there alone!" I said, my voice raising as anger filled me.

"Miss Swan is right, we have to hunt them down, we must save her" Will exclaimed

"And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it." My father replied. One of the soldiers, Murtogg, stepped forward awkwardly and everyone turned to face him.

"That Jack Sparrow, He talked about the Black Pearl" He stated.

"Mentioned it, is more what he did" His friend Mullroy corrected.

"Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him, he could lead us to it" Will reasoned, but even I could see the flaw in his plan. I mean why would Jack help us?

"No... the Pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell, ergo they are not his allies." Norrington said, turning to face my Father. "Governor, we will establish their most likely course..." Norrington was interrupted by Will burying his hatchet into the table.

"That's not good enough!" Will shouted.

"Mr Turner, you are not a military man. You are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith, and this is not the time for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth." Norrington replied calmly. I could see the anger in Will's eyes and thought it would be best to just leave.

"Come on Will" I said as I gently tugged at his sleeve to get him to move. Will allowed himself to be dragged away from the group and I didn't stop until we were a fair distance away.

"Norrington's a prick, he doesn't deserve my sister" I said, more to myself than to Will.

"We have to save her Rose" Will said looking down at me.

"I know, but it doesn't look like they are going to be any help" I replied

"Then it's up to us, I need to know that you're with me Rose" Will stated very seriously.

"Will, I would do anything for my sister, you know that" I said, Equally as serious.

"Good" Was his only reply as he once again rushed off into the streets of Port Royal.

"Will, I'm not sure about this" I said as we were stood outside the prisons. I had a weird feeling inside, almost like I was nervous, but I had been to the prisons before without this feeling arising, criminals didn't scare me. So why was I so nervous? I knew the answer, I just didn't accept it. Jack. Well, he did threaten me! But I also knew that wasn't the reason I was nervous to see him.

"Rose, we have no choice, come on" Will said as he ran into the prisons. Reluctantly, I followed.

"You, Sparrow!" Will called as we reached Jack's cell.

"Aye" Jack replied, not even bothering to look up.

"You are familiar with that ship, the Black Pearl?" Will questioned. This time Jack did look up but only slightly, he didn't notice me standing in the shadows.

"I've 'eard of it" He replied, smirking slightly.

"Where does it make berth?" Will continued.

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?" Jack glanced at Will with a look of boredom and slight annoyance but he continued non the less. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta, It's an island that cannot be found, except by the who already know where it is" Jack explained.

"The ship's real enough, therefore it's anchorage must be a real place, where is it?" Will asked urgently.

"Why ask me?" Jack smirked.

"Because you're a pirate" Will spat.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack retorted, clearly amused by Will's annoyance.

"Never! They took Miss Swan" Will stated, sadness returning to his eyes.

"Oh so it is that ye found a girl!" Jack said as he swung himself up into a sitting position. "But I do believe mate that there are two such ladies with that title, which bonnie lass did Barbossa take?" Jack asked.

"Not the one you threatened" I said as I stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello love, didn't see you there" Jack said as we locked eyes.

"Don't call me love, It's Miss Swan to you" I stated as I stepped a little closer to the bars.

"I thought we were on a first name basis" He smirked, his eyes never leaving mine.

" well, my name isn't 'love', It's Rose" I replied. Usually I was okay with come-backs but Jack just made me all confused.

"I remember" He said, grinning like a child. He really did make me want to slap him. Will coughed next to me, clearly wanting to move the conversation back to saving Elizabeth.

"So... will you help us?" Will questioned.

"If you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me" Jack responded. I suddenly had an idea.

"We can get you out of here" I smiled at Jack confidently.

"How's that, Rose, the keys run off" He smiled back.

"Will's a blacksmith." I said simply, then I turned to Will. " You helped build these cells right?" I more stated than questioned, I knew the answer. Will caught on and nodded at me.

"These are half pin barrel hinges" Will addressed Jack as he picked up a bench and placed it at the bottom of the cell door. "With the right leverage, and the proper application of strength... the door will lift free" He finished as he stared at Jack expectantly. Jack glanced at me then back to Will.

"What's your name?" He asked. Strange time for introductions.

"Will Turner" Will replied, somewhat hesitantly.

"That would be short for William I imagine, good strong name. No doubt name for you father eh?" Jack said.

"...yes" Will replied, but he didn't have time to say anything more as Jack had jumped to his feet

"Well Mr Turner, Rose, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonnie lass" He smiled, winking at me before her turned back to Will. " Do we have an accord?" He asked, sticking his hand through the bars. Will looked down at his hand and shook it.

"Agreed" Will nodded.

"Rose?" Jack smiled, looking down at his still out-stretched hand. I walked toward the bars and looked at Jack before giving him my hand to shake. But he didn't. As soon as my hand was in his, he brought it to his lips and softly kissed my knuckles, leaving me blushing and slightly confused.

"Agreed" Jack smirked. I pulled my hand away from his and walked back over to Will, resisting the urge to smile. Though I should mention, a part of me still wanted to slap him. Will Lifted the door free and I listened out for any unwanted attention.

"Hurry, someone would have hear that" Will warned Jack.

"Not without my effects" Jack retorted, grabbing his pistol, compass and sword. "Ladies first" Jack smiled as he motioned for me to lead the way out the prison. For once I just did as I was told and ran for the door, the blacksmith and the pirate hot on my heels


	6. Chapter 6

We were standing in the shallows of the docks, waiting for Jack to reveal his plan to get us to the Black Pearl, after all we were all fugitives now with no ship and an entire navy against us. Jack was starring at the ships in the dock and his eyes seemed full of mischief.

"We're going to steal a ship" I guessed and Jack's lips curled into a smirk.

"That ship?" Will added, following Jack's gaze towards the Dauntless.

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship" Jack replied, pointing towards the Interceptor. " Nautical term" he added as he turned around to face me and Will. "One question about this rescuing business, this girl, how far are you two willing to go to save her?" Jack questioned.

"She's my sister" I replied simply.

"And I'd die for her!" Will interjected.

"Oh good." Jack nodded as he turned back towards the docks. "No worries, then" He whispered as he ran towards an abandoned boat.

"What's he doing?" Will asked confusion plastered over his face.

"I don't know but I'm starting to question his sanity" I giggled, running over to where Jack was lifting the boat over his head.

"This is either madness or brilliance" I remarked as we walked underwater, the air bubble in the boat over our heads allowing us to breath.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincidence" Jack answered with a smile. As we continued walking Will managed to get his foot stuck in a fishing cage, setting off my incurable giggle fits.

"It's not that funny Rose" Will said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"That's debatable, mate" Jack replied, laughing

"You two are mad" Will stated

"Or perhaps we're just brilliant" I teased, making Jack chuckle.

We finally made it to the Dauntless and climbed on board. We all drew our swords and made our way to the deck.

"Everyone remain calm, we are taking over the ship" Jack announced to the crew.

"Aye! Avast" Will added in the worst pirate impression I have ever heard. The crew merely laughed at us the the Lieutenant stepped forward.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men, let alone two men with the burden of a women" Gillette glance at me. "you'd never make it out of the bay" He finished, a smile creeping to his lips. I stepped forward, my anger boiling over as I raised my hand to slap the son of a b* but Jack pulled me back and stepped forward instead.

"I wouldn't mess with this one mate" He smirked "And besides" he continues, pointing his gun to Gillette's head. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow... Savy?" He finished as I continued to glare at the Lieutenant.

Moments later we were alone on the Dauntless, pretending to set sail and praying this plan would work.

"Here they come" Will sighed, looking out towards the Interceptor. Jack merely smiled.

"Good luck boy's" I smiled before running off the my hiding place.

The Interceptor approached and ropes were thrown over as members of the Royal Navy climbed on board, led by my dear friend Norrington.

"Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges!" He ordered. Man he was stupid. As Norrington's men searched the ship we swung over to the Interceptor, and Jack made his way to the wheel as I skipped across the deck cutting the ropes and the Navy's way back onto the ship. Norrington snapped round and his cold glare landed on me, his face dropping in shock as I winked at him.

"Sailors back to the Interceptor, NOW!" He bellowed, but it was too late.

"Thank you Commodore for getting us ready to make way! We would've had a hard time with it by ourselves" Jack smirked as he sailed the ship towards the open sea. A laugh escaped my lips and the Commodore's gaze once again landed on me.

"Miss swan, your father will hear about this!" He threatened. I only laughed louder.

"Give him my love" I smiled back as we sailed away from the Dauntless towards the horizon, and hopefully towards my sister.


	7. Chapter 7

I was sat on the side of the ship, my eyes cast towards the horizon, listening to Jack and Will talk.  
"When I was a lad, living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I cam out here, looking for my father." Will was telling Jack  
"Is that so?" Jack replied, clearly not interested in the conversation. That's when I felt two strong arms lift me down from the ship edge.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked Jack as he placed me back on deck.  
"I can't have the only good company on this ship falling overboard love" Jack replied with a smile. I rolled my eyes and pulled myself back up to the ship edge.  
"Stubborn lass aren't you" Jack chuckled.  
"You have no idea" I said with a wink.  
"Anyway.." Will interjected, looking between the two of us. "As I was saying, I came out here looking for my father, Will Turner.." Will paused and glanced at Jack as if waiting for a reaction. Jack however simply walked up to the wheel and made no comment so Will continued. "At the jail it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help us. since that's what I wanted I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton Jack, you knew my father." This caught even my attention and looked round at the two men.  
"I knew 'im"" Jack admitted. "Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill" Jack finished. Realization swept over my and I look over at will sympathetically but Will didn't seem to follow.  
"Bootstrap?" Will questioned, clearly confused by this information.  
"Good man, good pirate" Jack clarified.  
"Will" I sighed, but he ignored me, his eyes were fixed on Jack.  
"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor, a good respectable man who obeyed the law!" Will argued.  
"Will calm down, so what if your father was a pirate?" I said.  
"He was a merchant sailor Rose!" Will yelled at me.  
"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag!" Jack shouted back. "And I suggest you apologize to Rose, she was only tryin to help mate"  
"My father was not a pirate!" Will continued, ignoring Jacks later comment and pulling out his sword.  
"WILLIAM!" I yelled at the idiot as I jumped down onto the deck towards Will. Jack raised his hand motioning to me to stay where I was.  
"Put it away son, It's not worth you getting beat again" Jack told Will.  
"You didn't beat me! You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you" Will stated.  
"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair then, is it?" Jack replied as he sharply turned the wheel, causing one of the sail yards to hit will and swing him out over the sea.  
"Jack, what do you think you're doing?" I said running towards him. Part of me thought that Will deserved this for being such a child but I knew Elizabeth would kill me if anything happened to him.  
"Teaching the welp a lesson" Jack replied, giving me a look that clearly said 'trust me'. I just glared at him in return.  
Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these, what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that you father was a pirate, and a good man, or you can't but pirate is in your blood boy, so you're gonna have to square with that someday. I mean for example, I can let you drown, but Rose can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by her onesy and I imagine if I kill you the first thing she'll do is kill me." Jack said  
"Damn right I would" I agreed, still glaring at the pirate. Jack chuckled slightly and moved back to the wheel.  
"so.." He said as he once again turned the wheel, bringing the sail and Will back over deck. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate?" Jack asked as he pointed Will's sword at him. "Or can ye not?" He continued, expertly throwing the sword and catching it so the point was facing himself instead. Will grasped the sword handle and got to his feet.  
"Okay boys, stop staring into each others eyes, this ship won't sail itself to Tortuga" I smiled as both of them turned to me.  
"Tortuga?" Will said, raising his eybrows.  
"Tortuga" Jack agreed, winking at me before running off shouting orders at Will.


	8. Chapter 8

From the moment we stepped onto the shore of Tortuga I knew I was going to enjoy it here. Jack was beaming like a child at Christmas and had a bottle of rum in his hand before we were off the docks. Will on the other hand looked slightly disgusted.  
"It is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet bouquet that is Tortuga, savy?" Jack said as we walked down the cobbled streets. "What do you think?" He asked us.  
"It'll linger" Will replied frowning at a man drinking rum from a barrel.  
"What about you love? You have better taste than the whelp" Jack continued, ignoring Will's comment.  
"It could grow on me" I smiled back at him. Jack simply winked in reply. As we continued down the street a woman dressed completely in red approached us, glaring at Jack.  
"Scarlett!" Jack greeted before she slapped him hard across the face. A laugh escaped my lips before the woman had the chance to storm off.  
"I'm not sure I deserved that" Jack complained, making me laugh harder. Within seconds another woman approached Jack.  
"Giselle" Jack smiled but I could see the panic in his eyes.  
"who was she?" Giselle questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
"What?" Jack replied before she too slapped him across the face, leaving a very visible mark, and stormed off.  
"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either" I giggled as Will rolled his eyes.  
"No, that one I deserved" Jack admitted, a small smile making it's way to his lips. We continued to walk down the street until we came to the back of a pub, where a man seemed to be sleeping in the pigsty.  
"Mr Gibbs!" Jack shouted at the man but he didn't stir. "GIBBS!" Jack tried again, but the man continued to sleep soundly. I looked around until my eyes landed on a small well. Smirking, I walked towards the well and began to fill some buckets, Jack and Will watching me curiously.  
"Rose, what are you doing?" Will finally asked me. I walked back towards them and them a bucket each.  
"Perhaps this will help" I said, looking back over at Mr Gibbs. Realization spread across Jack's face and a small smirk played at his lips.  
"I like your thinking Miss Swan" Jack grinned and I winked at him, making him chuckle. Jack threw his bucket of water at Gibbs, finally waking the man who seemed confused as to what had just happened.  
"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jaw idiot!" Gibbs raged as he pulled himself up to a standing position.  
"Now is that anyway to talk to your captain?" Jack smirked at Gibbs.  
"Mothers love, Jack! you should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping, 's bad luck" Gibbs said.  
"Ah fortunatly I know how to counter it, the man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink, the man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking" Jack replied.  
"Aye, that'll do it" Gibbs agreed, making me roll my eyes at the two pirates. Suddenly another bucket of water hit Gibbs and we all turned towards Will.  
"That was for the smell" Will explained making me giggle.

We were sat inside the tavern, Jack and Gibbs whispering in a corner as me and will sat at a separate table.  
"What do you suppose they're talking about?" I asked Will, curiously watching the two men.  
" Rum and treasure" Will replied with a scowl on his face.  
"You still don't trust him?" I questioned, turning back to face Will.  
"You do?" he said, raising his eyebrows.  
" I like him, besides, if he's going to take us to Lizzie we sort of need to trust him" I explained.  
"Yes I can see that you like him" Will remarked, looking over at Jack.  
"And what the hell is that meant to mean" I replied, Will's attitude towards Jack was starting to annoy me.  
"Just be careful Rose, he's a pirate remember"  
"So was your dad, remember" I replied glaring at Will before I walked off to the bar, I needed some rum...

JACK'S POV:  
"Prove me wrong, what make's ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?" Gibbs asked me. I had just told him of my plan to get the pearl and he seemed less than eager to help.  
"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" I replied, nodding over at William.  
"The kid?" Gibbs questioned, clearly confused.  
"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner, his only child...Savy?" I said.  
"Is he now?" Gibbs replied, suddenly more interested in my proposal. "So who's the woman?" Gibbs continued, his eyes on Rose who was now standing at the bar. I watched her as she drank her rum, her dark brown hair falling in messy curls down her back, those deep blue eyes taking in everything... Wait why am I thinking like that?  
"Jack?" Gibbs said, pulling me from my thoughts.  
"Oh her? she's just the sister of the woman we're saving" I replied awkwardly.  
"Is she now, fine creature to be sure" Gibbs stated, looking back over at Rose  
"She would squash you like a bug Gibbs" I said, not liking the attention Gibbs was giving Rose.  
"Oh I see, Don't worry Captain I'll stay away" Gibbs smirked looking back at me.  
"What do you mean by that Mr Gibbs?" I commanded, frowning at my fist-mate.  
"Nothing sir, nothing" Gibbs said still smirking and walking off. I looked back over at Rose and smiled softly... Oh god what was she doing to me?


	9. Chapter 9

ROSE'S POV:  
Our new crew was already lined up on the docks of Tortuga when I arrived. Jack and Will stood slightly apart from the gathering, talking to Gibbs.  
"Morning Gentlemen" I smiled at the trio. All three of them stopped talking and turned towards me.  
"Where have you been?" Will questioned, frowning at my outfit. I had spent my morning walking round Tortuga hunting for an outfit better suited for our adventure. I'd ditched my difficult to move in dress and instead opted for some dark brown trousers, a plain white cotton shirt with a matching brown corset. I had left my hair to fall in messy curls down my back and a blue bandana kept the front of my hair from my face.  
"Shopping" I replied to Will, out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack smirk.  
"Well, now we're all here, time to meet my new crew" Jack smiled offering his arm to me, Will's frown deepening as me and Jack walked down the Docks.  
"Feat ye eyes Captain, all of them faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt" Gibbs declared as Jack inspected the crew. "And crazy to boot" Gibbs whispered to me, making me giggle. I looked over the crew and though they didn't look like much I knew they'd make a good crew, Will however didn't seem to share this opinion.  
"So this is your able bodied crew?" Will asked, the doubt clear in his voice. Jack stopped in front of a man with a parrot on his shoulder.  
"You, sailor!" Jack said, putting on his 'captain's voice'.  
"Cotton, sir" Gibbs informed Jack.  
"Mr Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack asked, Will looked at me with raised eyebrows making me smile. Cotton remained silent and looked at Gibbs. "Mr Cotton, answer man!" Jack demanded.  
"He's a mute, sir" Gibbs interjected. "Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him" He explained as Cotton showed us what used to be his tongue, causing Will to pull a face and Jack to gag.  
"Oh stop being such babies" I scolded the two men, both of them looking at me defensively.  
"Mr Cotton's parrot, same question." Jack said as he turned back to Cotton.  
"Wind in you sails! Wind in your sails!" The parrot replied and I couldn't keep the smile off my face.  
"Mostly we figure that means 'yes'" Gibbs stated.  
"Of course it dose!" Jack said turning back around to me and Will. "Satisfied?" He asked.  
"Well you've proved they're mad" Will frowned.  
"Good, should make this voyage more interesting" I stated, making Jack smile.  
"What's the benefit for us?" A sailor at the end of the line shouted. Jack frowned and made his way down the line to stand in front of the sailor and took of the hat that was covering her face.  
"Anamaria" Jack smiled before once again getting slapped round the face. I raised my eyebrows at him  
"Dose every woman on this island greet you with a slap?" I asked  
"Only when he deserves it" Will smirked.  
"So to answer my question, yes" I smiled back at him as Jack rolled his eyes.  
"You stole my boat!" Anamaria interrupted.  
"Actually..." Jack began but Anamaria simply slapped him again, harder.  
"Borrowed, Borrowed without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back to you" Jack tried to reason with her.  
"But you didn't!" She shouted back.  
"You'll get another one" Jack said, clearly trying to appease her.  
"I will" She replied, pointing at Jack.  
"A better one" I smiled at her, deciding Jack could probably use some help.  
"A better one!" Jack agreed, clearly grateful for the help.  
"That one" Will added pointing to the Interceptor.  
"What one?" Jack questioned, turning to look at Will with wide eyes. Will nodded towards the Interceptor and the whole crew turned to look at it.  
"That one?" Jack said, the annoyance clear in his voice and Will gave a small shrug. "Aye, that one" Jack reluctantly agreed. "What say you?" He addressed the crew.  
"Aye!" they called out in reply and headed towards the ship.  
"No, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard sir, let alone two. No offence intended Miss Rose." Gibbs said as Jack looked up at the sky.  
"Non taken Mr Gibbs, but you're not getting rid of me" I replied, winking at him.  
"It'll be far worse no to have them" Jack stated walking off towards the ship.  
"All aboard then" I smiled, following the Captain.


	10. Chapter 10

Streaks of lightning flashed in the sky as I ran across the deck, soaked and exhausted. Through the downpour I could just about make out Jack standing at the wheel looking down at his compass... His broken compass.  
"How are we supposed to sail to an island that can't be found, with a compass that doesn't work?" Will complained from behind me.  
"Heck knows! I'm more concerned about surviving this storm!" I shouted back.  
"That makes two of us" Gibbs said as he ran past me and Will towards Jack.  
"We should drop canvas, Sir!" Gibbs yelled to Jack, struggling to be heard over the thunder. A smile graced Jack's lips as he turned the wheel.  
"She can hold a bit longer" He assured us.  
"Are you mad?" I shouted but I couldn't hold back my smile.  
"Perhaps" Jack laughed, once again looking at his compass and turning the wheel.  
"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?" Gibbs asked.  
"We're catching up" Jack smirked back, winking at me.

The storm had finally died down and I was sat with Will and Gibbs, attempting to get the storm-educed tangles out my hair.  
"So, now that's over, how dose Jack plan on finding Lizzie with a broken compass?" I asked curiously.  
"Oh aye, the compass doesn't point North, but we're not tryin' to find North are we Lass" Gibbs smiled.  
"So it points to what you're trying to find?" I said in amazement.  
"More like it points to what you want" Gibbs replied.  
"How did Jack come by such a thing?" Will inquired, looking up at Jack.  
"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl." Gibbs told us.  
"He failed to mention that..." Will said, raising his eyebrows at me.  
"What? You didn't guess that already?" I chuckled; both men stared at me in shock and disbelief. "What? It makes sense! Captain with no ship, hates Barbossa, and why else would he help two strangers track down a ship unless there was something in it for him?"  
"Because we freed him from jail!" Will argued.  
"Oh my sweet, naive William..." I sighed.  
"Well anyway, three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share that should mean the location of the treasure too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny, they marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat." Gibbs explained.  
"Oh, so that's the reason for all the..." He began impersonating Jack, quiet accurately.  
"It certainly explains a lot" I agreed through giggles, even Gibbs was having a hard time keeping a smile from his face.  
"well, when a man is marooned he is given a pistol with a single shot, that aint goin' to do ye much good if you wanna be rescued, but after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol starts to look real friendly." Gibbs said, holding his hand to his head like a gun. "But Jack, he escaped the island and he still has that one shot. Oh but he won't use it though, save for one man, his mutinous first mate"  
"Barbossa" I finished with a smirk.  
"Aye" Gibbs confirmed.  
"How did Jack get off the island?" Will asked, obviously intrigued by the tale.  
"Well I'll tell you. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creatures came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft!" Gibbs concluded.  
"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Will asked, the disbelief clear in his voice.  
"Aye, sea turtles" Gibbs nodded.  
"I'm afraid there's a flaw to your story Mr Gibbs" I said  
"And what's that lass?" he frowned.  
"Well, what did he use for rope?" I giggled.  
"Human hair...From my back" Jack claimed, standing over us  
"ew..." I said with a look of disgust.  
"Let go of the anchor!" Jack commanded. "Mr Turner and I are to go ashore"  
"You mean Mr Turner, Rose and I are to go ashore" I corrected, running after Jack.  
"It's dangerous" He replied  
"yeh well, you know what else is dangerous? Trying to leave me behind!" I answered furiously.  
"Look, I don't want you to get hurt" He replied, turning to face me. His deep brown eyes locked with mine and my heart gave a flutter. _Oh no, he was not using his charm to make me stay!_  
"I'm coming" I stated.  
"Do you ever just do as you're told?" He asked with a smile.  
"Never" I smirked, walking past him to the longboat.


	11. Chapter 11

I sat at the end of the longboat as Jack rowed us towards the cave. A thick fog loomed over the water giving the place a sinister atmosphere but for some reason, I wasn't afraid.  
"So what code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will asked Jack.  
"That would be the pirates code dear William" I replied for him, "Any man who falls behind, is left behind" I continued. My knowledge seemed to catch Jacks attention.  
"Impressive" Jack smirked  
"I try" I replied with a wink. Will seemed less impressed.  
"No hero's amongst thieves, eh?" He commented with a look of disgust. I rolled my eyes at this statement and continued gazing at the treasure in the water.  
"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one" Jack stated and I raised my eyebrows at him. "You sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga... and you're completely obsessed with treasure" Jack accused.  
"I did all those things too, does that make me a pirate?" I teased.  
"You could join my crew any day, love" Jack replied with a wink.  
"That's not true" Will interjected, clearly irritated by Jacks previous accusations, though I couldn't see how he was going to deny them. "I am not obsessed with treasure" He stated lamely.  
"Not all treasure's silver and gold mate" Jack countered and I could feel his eyes on me. A blush stained my cheeks and my heart gave a flutter... _Damn those brown eyes_.  
We reached the shore and Jack held out his hand to help me out of the boat. As our hands touched my heart gave another jolt and I couldn't help but smile at the gentle contact. I stood on the shore as Will climbed out and Jack tied down the boat. Will began to make his way deeper into the cave and I went to follow but was stopped by a gentle hand grabbing my wrist.  
"Be careful, Rose" Jack said his eyes serious, I didn't know how to react; did he really care about me?  
"Of course" I replied. "Wouldn't want to get left behind" I joked but Jacks eyes remained serious.  
"Don't worry about that, I'm not leaving this place unless you're by my side" He promised before walking past me to catch up with Will, leaving me stood in shock at the handsome pirates words.  
When I caught up with the two men they were hiding behind a boulder, peeking out at the scene behind it. I stood between them, craning my neck to get a look. Stood behind a chest, surrounded by pirates and wearing a look of pure terror was my sister. It took all the self control I had to not run to her, killing any pirate that got in my way. Jack seemed to read my mind as he place a hand comfortingly on my back.  
"Not yet, love" He whispered and I nodded in reply.  
"Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is at an end" The pirate stood next to Elizabeth shouted to his men. He was dressed in black with an enormous hat atop his head.  
"Barbossa?" I guessed.  
"Aye" Jack replied.  
"Flamboyant isn't he, I especially love the hat" I smirked, making Jack chuckle.  
"Elizabeth" Will whispered to himself, his eyes fixed longingly on my sister. Barbossa had moved closer to her and was pointing at the medallion hung around her neck. Will made a move towards the group of pirates but Jack quickly pulled him back down.  
"Not yet! We wait for the opportune moment" Jack commanded, glaring at Will.  
"When's that?" Will asked. "When it's at greatest profit to you?" He accused. I shot him a glare, why was he being so childish?  
"May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?" Jack asked with a frown. "Do us a favour, I know it's difficult for you but please, stay here, look after Rose and try not to do anything stupid" Jack pleaded before walking off, I sighed and looked back at Elizabeth who was now bent over the chest.  
"Come on Jack..." I quietly begged.  
"Stay here" Will ordered as he stormed off in the direction Jack had gone. I know I should have chased after him, I knew he was going to do something stupid but in that moment I couldn't take my eyes off my sister, or more importantly, Captain Barbossa; who had just pulled out a knife...


	12. Chapter 12

I watched on in fear as Barbossa walked towards my sister, the knife gleaming in his hand. I needed to do something, but what? There was no sign of Will or Jack and I couldn't take on a whole pirate crew on my own. I had never felt so hopeless.  
"Begun by blood...By blood undone" Barbossa shouted to his crew as he grabbed Elizabeth's hand. I watched as Barbossa sliced the knife across my sister's palm and a sense of relief washed over me. _He didn't kill her... But he was still going to pay_.  
"That's it?" Elizabeth questioned, clearly confused as to why she was still alive.  
"Waste not" Barbossa smirked as he forced my sisters hand open, dropping the medallion into the chest. Nothing happened.  
"Did it work?" One of the pirates asked.  
"How do we tell?" Another one questioned. Barbossa rolled his eyes and aimed his pistol at the pirate, shooting him in the heart...But he didn't fall, he didn't even flinch.  
"You're not dead" A man stated.  
"No" The pirate that was shot laughed, clearly happy that wasn't dead. "You shot me!" He accused Barbossa, his smile fading.  
"It didn't work" His friend stated.  
"The curse is still upon us" Another man shouted.  
"You maid!" Barbossa shouted, turning to Elizabeth, despite the situation I found the notion of Elizabeth being a maid slightly amusing. "Your father, what was his name?" Barbossa asked but Elizabeth stayed quiet, glaring at the pirate captain. A sudden rush of pride filled me as I stared at my defiant sister, I could tell she was scared but at least she was standing her ground. "Was your father William Turner?" Barbossa continued. _Wait... William Turner... It wasn't Elizabeth they needed._  
"No" My sister smirked, she was certainly being bold.  
"Where's his child? The child who sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner! Where?" Barbossa demanded but once again Elizabeth remained silent. _Well I guess this confirms Will's dad was a pirate._ Barbossa raised his hand and struck Elizabeth, causing her to fall backwards off the rock they were standing on. _Yep, he was definitely going to pay_. I crept off the way Jack and Will had gone as the pirates began to argue, they were distracted and if I could just get to Elizabeth...  
"Lizzie!" I gasped as she and Will came running round the corner.  
"Rose!" She smiled back and ran into my arms.  
"Wait, where's Jack?" I asked, looking accusingly at Will.  
"Fell behind" Will stated before pulling my sister towards the longboat. He attempted to grab my hand as he walked past but I yanked it back.  
"Are you kidding me?" I said raising my eyebrows at Will  
"Rose...Leave it, let's just get back to the boat." Will replied. I looked between him and my sister and it didn't take me long to decide what to do.  
"Look after my sister" I said simply before dashing off back into the cave, Elizabeth's cries echoing behind me.  
The pirates were still bickering which made it easier for me to sneak around in search of Jack. I spotted a body sprawled on the floor in front of me, an oar thrown carelessly beside him.  
"Jack..." I whispered as I approached his unconscious form. "Jack" I said, slightly louder as I shook him. I didn't have time for this. I slapped him. Hard.  
"Jesus, love, did you have to do that?" Jack complained as he woke with a start.  
"It worked didn't it" I rolled my eyes at him and he merely grunted in reply as I helped him to his feet.  
"Where's your friend?" Jack asked bitterly, rubbing his head.  
"Gone, he got my sister after knocking you out, they left in the longboat" I answered with a sigh. Jack looked at me with curiosity in his eyes.  
"Then what are you still doing here, I swear to God if that Whelp left you" Jack exclaimed, I was touched by his concern.  
"He didn't leave me" I interrupted him before his anger attracted the nearby Pirates. "I chose to stay" I confessed with a sigh.  
"Why?" Jack questioned, his curiosity returning.  
"Because, I wasn't leaving this place unless you were by my side" I replied, looking into his deep brown eyes. Jack opened his mouth to say something but we were interrupted...  
"You" one of Barbossa crewmen said, looking directly at Jack; we both turned to face him.  
"You're supposed to be dead!" The short one that got shot accused, pointing at Jack.  
"Am I not?" Jack replied. He was still looking at the pirates but I felt his fingers lace through mine comfortingly and he gave my hand a gentle squeeze before he let go and walked towards the pirate. "Palulay...palu-li-la-la-lulu...Parsnip...Parsley, par...Partner" Jack began making noises and I raised my eyebrows, a small giggle escaping my lips.  
"Parley?" I offered and he turned towards me with a grin.  
"That the one! Parley!" He smiled, turning back to the pirates. "Parley" He repeated.  
"Down to the depths whatever mutton head thought of parley!" The short pirate said.  
"That would be the French" Jack replied, making me smile. The pirate rolled his eyes before motioning for us to be taken to the Captain. Jack quickly grabbed my hand again as we were lead off  
"This should be fun, I bet you wished you'd left with your sister" Jack whispered.  
"On the contrary, I wouldn't miss this for the world" I replied, making Jack chuckle.  
"You really are one of a kind" He laughed as we approached his old First Mate. _God I hope Jack had a plan._


	13. Chapter 13

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" Barbossa demanded as soon as he caught sight of Jack. We were surrounded on all sides by Barbossa's crew making any attempt of escape pointless and pretty damn suicidal; still, I was with Captain Jack Sparrow... Jack released my hand and took a step towards Barbossa.  
"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow" Jack smirked at him, making me roll my eyes at how cocky he was being.  
"Ah, well I won't be making that mistake again" Barbossa replied, his gaze shifting to me. "Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow? Kill him" Barbossa said to his crew, his eyes were still locked on my and a small smile was tugging on the corners of his lips. "But leave the girl, I could definitely find a use for her" He continued. _Oh hell no..._ I was about to slap the creepy grin off Barbossa's face before Jack shot me a look that clearly said 'not yet'. Barbossa's looked back at Jack. "Kill him" Barbossa repeated to his crew and this time they all pointed their pistols towards Jack who merely smiled at Barbossa. _What was he up to...?_  
"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Jack said.  
"Hold your fire!" Barbossa shouted, turning back around to face Jack, who was still smiling. The pirates surrounding Jack lowered their pistols and I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. Barbossa stalked forward until he was once again stood directly in front of Jack.  
"You know whose blood we need?" Barbossa spat, I couldn't decide if it was a question or a statement.  
"I know whose blood you need" Jack confirmed without hesitation. Barbossa glared at Jack for what felt like eternity until he once again addressed his crew.  
"Back to the ship, Mr Sparrow and his pet come with us" Barbossa declared. I reluctantly decided to let his comment slide, if Barbossa wanted to believe I was nothing but a defenceless little girl then let him, his surprise would only add to the joy when I finally kick his ass. The crew began moving towards the longboats, leaving only me, Jack and Barbossa.  
"Wise choice, Hector" Jack nodded to Barbossa before turning round and grabbing my hand, leading me towards a longboat. Suddenly, Jack stopped and turned back to Barbossa. "And if you, or any of your crew for that matter, lay a finger on Miss Swan even the curse won't be able to save you" Jack threatened before turning around again and walking off like nothing had happened.  
"I never knew you cared" I teased, earning a chuckle from the pirate.


	14. Chapter 14

I walked across the deck of the Black Pearl; The ship had an eerie beauty to it, both terrifying and inviting.  
"We'll talk in here" Barbossa announced, motioning towards the captain's cabin. "You can leave her out here" He continued, glancing at me.  
"She comes" Jack replied simply before walking past Barbossa and into the Cabin, me hot on his heels.  
Jack was explaining his terms to Barbossa and honestly I wasn't really listening. My mind was preoccupied wandering what the hell had gotten into me. I was stood in the cabin of one of the most feared pirate ships in the Caribbean, I ignored the chance of running to safety with my sister and best friend and worst of all I couldn't stop thinking about Jack. What he said at Isla de Muerta, the way he threatened Barbossa, It was almost as if he cared. Did I like him? No...no...okay maybe a little, he made me feel alive. I mentally slapped myself. Stop it, he's a womanizing pirate! Just focus on the issue at hand.  
"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away with my ship?" Barbossa questioned Jack and I had to stifle a giggle at Jacks bargain.  
"No, I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on my ship then I'll shout the name back to you, savy?" Jack replied with a smirk.  
"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need" Barbossa countered, clearly not liking Jacks plan.  
"Out of the two of us, I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore... my word is the one we'll be trusting" Jack replied, still smirking.  
"You should thank him Jack, after all, if he hadn't left you on that island to die, you would have an equal share in that curse" I said, leaning over to grab an apple, I looked Barbossa directly in the eye before taking a bite. I could see Jack chuckling out of the corner of my eye. My aim was to annoy Barbossa, and by the look on his face, I had succeeded.  
"Guess you're right" Jack smiled at me. "Funny old world innit'" He remarked, turning back to Barbossa who looked about ready to kill us both with his bare hands. The door behind us flung open and Barbossa's first mate came storming in.  
"Captain, we're coming up on the interceptor" He informed Barbossa and my heart sank. _Elizabeth..._ Why was my sister always in danger? Jack glanced at me with a worried expressing, clearly reading my thoughts. Barbossa had gotten up from his seat and was making his way on deck and after a slight hesitation Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me after him.  
"I'm having a thought here Barbossa" Jack said as he stepped in front of him, blocking Barbossa's view of the Interceptor. "What say you run up a flag of truce? We scurry over to the Interceptor and negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?" Jack said sounding almost desperate.  
"Now you see Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl, people are easy to search when they're dead" Barbossa replied before turning to his first mate. "Lock 'em in the brig" He ordered and a strong hand grabbed hold of my arm, yanking me below deck. The first mate threw me into the brig, causing me to lose all balance and land directly on top of Jack, who was sprawled on the floor from when he had been tossed in.  
"Sorry..." I mumbled, feeling heat spread to my cheeks.  
"No, it's my pleasure" He replied with a cheeky grin.  
"In your dreams, Pirate" I said with a smirk.  
"Every night, Love" He countered, returning my smirk. I pushed myself off him and stood by the locked cage a sigh escaping my lips.  
"We'll get out" Jack promised, pulling himself off the floor.  
"That's not what I'm worried about" I answered, my mind on the Interceptor and all those aboard, including my recently rescued little sister. _God help them..._


	15. Chapter 15

I was pacing up and down the brig, my mind racing... I needed to get out. I needed to get to Elizabeth.

"Rose you're starting to put me on edge" Jack sighed from where he was sat in the corner.

"Well excuse me for being worried about my little sister" I snapped earning another sigh from him as I continued to pace.

"Rose" Jack repeated as he stood up and walked over to me, taking one of my hands in his. "William will protect your sister until we get out of here, you know he won't let anything happen to her so will you please relax and stop that bloody pacing?" Jack was looking at me gently, he didn't seem annoyed, more worried and I instantly felt bad for at him.

"Sorry" I murmured, looking down at our clasped hands.

"Nothing to be sorry for" Jack replied with a grin. I looked up and our eyes locked, I could feel myself moving closer to Jack as his eyes flickered down to my lips.

BANG

The whole ship shook as a hole was blown through the side of the pearl, knocking me backwards and away from Jack, which I was tiny bit disappointed about.

"Stop blowing holes in me ship!" Jack yelled "or at least have better timing..." he muttered to himself. I looked around the brig, which was now littered with cutlery and other junk, including Mr Gibbs' drinking canteen that Jack was already checking for rum. I stood up, walking over to the cell door, the lock had been hit in the shot... I put my hand on the bars and pushed and the door swung open.

"Jack.." I smiled turning round to see the pirate in question stood behind me a smile playing on his own lips.

"After you Miss Swann" Jack said signalling to the open door

"Why thank you Captain Sparrow" I replied, running out of the brig. Time to go save my sister again, and when I find her this time, I'm not letting her out of my sight.

I ran onto the deck of the pearl, Jack hot on my heels.

"So how do we get onto the Interceptor?" I questioned, frantically looking around for a way across.

"This way" Jack answered and I turned around to see him stood on the edge of the ship.

"You're crazy if you think I'm swimming over there" I said as I ran over to Jack and climbed up beside him. Jack chuckled and grabbed for a swinging rope.

"Just hold on" he smirked as he grabbed my waist and I wrapped my arms around him.

"If you drop me I'll kill you" I said and he smiled down at me before swinging towards the Interceptor, landing not so gracefully next to a startled Gibbs.

"Jack! Rose!" Gibbs smiled as he held out a hand to help me up.

"Mr Gibbs" I smiled back at him, ignoring the mayhem an fighting around us. Jack tossed Gibbs his drinking canteen.

"Bloody empty" He complained before grabbing my hand and running towards the other end of the ship where my sister was trying to fight off a pirate. The pirate had his arm raised, ready to hit Elizabeth.

"Oh no you don't" I muttered as I ran towards my sister, grabbing the pirates arm and punching him in the face, causing him to topple overboard.

"Nice hit" I heard Jack chuckle behind me.

"Rose?!" Elizabeth said, running towards me with her arms outstretched.

"Thank God you're safe" I sighed, returning her hug.

"You too! I was so worried! Why didn't you come with us?" She questioned me, narrowing her eyes at Jack who was stood close behind me.

"I don't mean to ruin the reunion or anything but where's the medallion?" Jack interrupted, saving me from Elizabeth's question.

"wretch!" Elizabeth shouted, raising her hand to slap Jack but he caught her arm.

"ah, where's dear William?" Jack questioned, smiling at Elizabeth.

"Will..." Elizabeth breathed, suddenly running off. Jack rolled his eyes and gazed around the ship, his eyes widened as he spotted the medallion.

"Monkey!" Jack yelled as he ran off in the opposite direction to Elizabeth after Barbossa's pet monkey that somehow had the medallion.

I turned and ran after my sister, Jack could look after himself and if things went badly again I needed to know she was at least alive. I spotted her being pulled up from the floor by two of Barbossa's pirates.

"Lizzie!" I screamed attempting to get to her but it was too late and I was grabbed by another pirate and pushed towards the rest of the crew, who were now rounded up near the mast. I looked over at Barbossa who had his monkey on his shoulder and the medallion in his hand, Jack was glaring up at him.

"Gentlemen! Our hope is restored!" Barbossa cried.

"Now if any of you even thinks the word parley I'll have yer guts for garters!" Pintel yelled as he circled the crew, who were tied up around the mast of the Black Pearl. I glanced at Jack who was looking uncomfortable nestled between two large pirates. Lizzy stood beside me, a look of horror plastered on her face.

"I think he was joking about the whole garter thing Lizzie" I smiled, trying to calm her down.

"It's not that" she replied, not taking her eyes off the interceptor

"Then what's wrong?" I asked, I know we were being threatened by pirates but the situation was hardly a new experience at this point.

"Will…" she whispered, ducking under the rope and running towards Barbossa

"LIZZY!" I called out but my words were lost in the sound of an explosion…. From the Interceptor…. The ship Will was still on….Crap. I ran forward and grabbed Lizzy before she could attack Barbossa, not that he didn't deserve it but Lizzy didn't know how to fight, she'd only get hurt.

"Welcome back Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time, only seems fair now that we return the favour" He smirked down at Elizabeth, yanking her out of my grip and pushing her towards a group of pirates who began fiddling with her dress.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled attempting to get to Lizzy but Barbossa quickly grabbed my arm.

"I think I'll keep you for myself" He said, turning me around he was pressed up against my back, I looked over at Jack, who was glaring darkly at Barbossa, his fists clenched. I did the only thing I could think of and elbowed Barbossa in the side, the blow itself was weak but it surprised Barbossa enough to loosen his grip on me, allowing me to whirl around and slap the smirk off his face.

"You ungrateful whore!" Barbossa shouted, raising his arm to hit me.

"STOP!" Someone yelled, stopping Barbossa. I turned around to Will stood on the side of the ship, his gun pointed directly at Barbossa. "Elizabeth and Rose go free" he demanded, glancing over at Elizabeth who was smiling at him in relief.

"What's in your head boy?" Barbossa questioned, frowning up at Will.

"Elizabeth and Rose go free!" Will repeated, glaring back at Barbossa who had started laughing.

"you've only got one shot and we can't die" Barbossa pointed out.

"You can't, I can" Will replied, pointing the gun at his own head. I let out a sigh of frustration, even or Will this was stupid.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked, clearly confused by the situation.

"No one, he's no one, a distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed, lovely singing voice though" Jack interjected, running forward to stand in front of Barbossa.

"My name is William Turner, my father was Bootstrap Bill Tuner, his blood runs through my veins" Will said, completely ignoring Jack, who let out a sigh and grabbed my hand, leading me a couple of steps away from Barbossa who was too interested in Will to notice I was missing.

"Do as I say or I'll pull this trigger and I'll be lost to Davy Jones' locker!" Will continued

"Name your terms Mr Turner" Barbossa replied

"Elizabeth and Rose go free!" Will repeated

"Yes we know that one" Barbossa smirked. "Anything else?" I rolled my eyes as Jack started pointing to himself next to me, trying to get Will to save him too, which honestly I was praying he would.

"And the crew… The crew are not to be harmed" Will added, misunderstanding Jacks actions.

"Agreed" Barbossa replied, pulling me away from Jack.

It was only then that I realised that Jack hadn't let go of my hand.


	16. Chapter 16

"Barbossa you lying bastard, you swore they'd go free!" Will shouted as he rushed towards me and Elizabeth who were being pushed towards a plank by a group of very grubby pirates.

"Don't you dare impugn my honour boy, I swore they'd go free but it was you who failed to specify when and where." Barbossa laughed in reply, his eyes flickered over to me and his lips twitched upwards into an unattractive smirk. "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine don't it lads…" Barbossa sighed "Last chance to change sides Miss Swan." I glared at Barbossa, if he thought I'd throw my lot in with him to save myself he had another thing coming. I glanced over to Jack who was staring at me, unblinking, he looked almost anxious. I looked back at Barbossa

"Go to hell" I spat, turning my back on the pirate and jumping into the sea of my own free will, I would not endure the embarrassment of being made to walk the plank and I hoped that Elizabeth would follow suit. I swam back up to the surface of the water and could hear Barbossa talking to my sister, there was a cheer from the pirate crew and then Lizzie appeared, falling from the plank on the side of the ship to land in the sea next to me.

"Nice of you to join me" I smiled as she came spluttering up from the water.

"Let's just get to land" she sighed as she began to swim towards the little island in the distance. I was tempted to wait for Jack, no doubt he'd be next to walk the plank, but I decided against it, I should stay with my sister, she wasn't the best swimmer after all and Jack could look after himself.

I was already lying on the white sand drying off when Jack came wading onto the beach, shaking off the ropes that had bound his hands.

"That's the second time I've watched that man sail away with my ship" he sighed, looking out to the Black Pearl on the horizon. I sat up and gave Jack a sympathetic smile, not really knowing what to say, he smiled back and sat down next to me.

"Stylish exit by the way love, you should have seen the look on Barbosa's face" Jack chuckled.

"Well I aim to please" I laughed back.

"What are you two finding so funny?" Lizzie snapped as she came stumbling over to where we sat on the beach.

"Nothing" I replied, still smiling "where have you been?" Lizzie had wandered off as soon as we had reached the island but I was too tired at the time to follow her.

"To try and find provisions as I'm the only person here who seems to be bothered that we are marooned on a deserted bloody island" She answered, eyeing me and jack with suspicion.

"I'd rather be here than on a ship of perverted pirates" I sighed, lying back down on the sand.

"But we have to save Will!" Lizzie exclaimed, standing up to emphasise the urgency of the matter, "and that means getting off this Island" She concluded, looking down at Jack. "You were marooned here before, weren't you? How did you escape then?" She questioned him with a fierce glare. Jack sighed and stood up, walking off towards the trees with Elizabeth hot on his heels. I rolled my eyes at my sister, it's not that I didn't think saving Will was important, I was worried sick about him but she must realise that escaping off the island would be nearly impossible, even with the help of Captain Jack Sparrow. I had heard the story of how Jack had escaped last time from Gibbs and it seemed a little farfetched and though the image of Jack roping a couple of sea turtles to his feet brought a smile to my face, it was much more likely that Jack had simply gotten incredibly lucky last time and then fabricated his ridicules story for the sake of his reputation. I stood up and began walking over towards Elizabeth and Jack, at least watching them fight would provide some entertainment.

By the time I reached Jack and my sister, Elizabeth was already hysterical and Jack was walking amongst the trees like a madman, occasionally stopping to jump up and down on the spot.

"How much sea water did you swallow?" I giggled, raising a questioning eyebrow at Jacks actions. The pirate chuckled but continued jumping up and down, his eyes fixed on the sand below him.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth interrupted, paying me absolutely no attention. "you vanished from under the eyes of agents of the East India Company! You sacked Nassau Port without firing a shot! Are you the pirate I've read about or not?" She continued, glaring at Jack as if she could control him with her mind. My sister's stubbornness was a force to be reckoned with. Jack glanced at Elizabeth before walking away, counting trees as he went. This was getting us nowhere, Lizzie was getting agitated and the only thing that could make being marooned on a deserted island worse was being stuck with my sister while she threw a tantrum, for all the airs and graces my sister put on she could still be a real child at times.

"How did you escape last time Jack?" I whispered, a clear contrast to Lizzies hysterical tone. Jack stopped pacing and our eyes met for a few seconds before he quickly dropped his gaze to the floor again. A look of disappointment seemed to play on his features but he hid it quickly.

"Last time… I was here a grand total of three days all right…" He sighed, not looking me in the eye. Jack bent down opening a secret cellar door hidden beneath the sand. "Last time, the rum runners used this island as a cache. Came by and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business, probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that" He finished, walking down the cellars steps and returning with three full bottles of rum.

"That's it...?" Elizabeth breathed "That's the grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow?" Her voice was full of disbelief and disappointment but her eyes soon hardened and the glare she gave Jack could have frozen the ocean. "You spent three days on a beach drinking rum" She spat at the Pirate who was still avoiding my gaze. I suddenly found the situation amusing, Jacks story fit his reputation perfectly, extreme luck, clever negotiation and rum, the whole tale could be an outline for his life. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips and when I looked back up both my sister and Jack were looking at me as if I had grown another head. I sighed, walking over to Jack and taking two bottles of rum out of his hands, I treated him to a warm smile in an attempt to show him I wasn't disappointed in his story before I turned around to face my sister.

"Welcome to the Caribbean Sis" I smiled, handing her a bottle as I walked past her towards the beach. I opened the bottle with my teeth and took a swig, the rum burned my throat but it was a pleasant sensation. "Drink up me hearties yo ho" I muttered to myself as I sat down, looking out towards the horizon.


	17. Chapter 17

My mind was utter chaos. I just couldn't seem to stop the tide of thoughts that were flooding my brain. If only this alcohol had the same effect on me as it had on my sister and Jack. I glared in their direction as they danced around the fire I had made, bellowing out the old pirate song I'd taught Lizzie when we were children, much to my father's disgust. _My Father_. During this whole adventure, I hadn't thought of him once, I was having too much fun, which was another thing that I couldn't get out of my head. I didn't want to go back. I was stranded on a desert island, my best friend had been taken hostage by pirates and yet I didn't want to go home, I didn't regret my decision to break Jack out of that cell and I'd enjoyed every second since. I glanced back over at the pirate, who appeared to be knocking back his bottle of rum. As much as I hated to admit it, I think he was part of the reason I didn't want my little adventure to end, it would mean we would have to go our separate ways. I knew I was attracted to Jack, he represented everything I wanted for myself, freedom and adventure, he lived as well as survived. Not to mention he was extremely handsome and witty, a nice contrast to the dull, rule-abiding officers of Port Royal. I knew what I had to do. I just didn't want to do it. My gaze shifted to my sister, I'd never seen her drunk before and a smirk played at my lips as I watched her stumbling in the sand. I had to do this for her, but I had at least one more night of freedom and god damn it I was going to enjoy it. A burning sensation hit my throat as I gulped down my remaining rum.  
"You alright, Love?" Jack asked, clumsily sitting down next to me, I was so caught up in my inner monologue that I hadn't even heard him approach.  
"I'm in a much better state than you it seems" I laughed.  
"Drunk is the best state a man can be in" He replied with wild hand gestures.  
"I'll take your word for it" I sighed  
"You've never been drunk?" He asked incredulously.  
"I'm the governor's daughter, what do you think?" I replied, chuckling at the look oh his face.  
"I think the governor's daughter should be free to do what she wants" Jack chuckled, handing me his own bottle of rum.  
"Not all of us are free" I sighed, my mind turning back to my impending return to Port Royal.  
"You can be" Jack said, his eyes were serious, all traces of amusement were gone. He made it sound so easy like there would be no consequences of such a choice.  
"You're right" I smiled "I'm free to do whatever I like on a deserted island." I brought Jacks bottle of rum to my lips and took another swig. I know I was avoiding the conversation but I wasn't in the mood for a deep conversation, I'd made my decision. Luckily, Jack was drunk enough that he didn't notice I'd completely dodged the topic.  
"We won't be stuck here for long" Jack exclaimed, putting an arm around me, making me smile. "We'll get the Pearl back soon" he continued, more to himself than to me.  
"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirates in the Spanish Main" I giggled, handing his bottle of rum back to him.  
"Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean, the entire world! Wherever you want to go, we'll go, cause that's what a ship is. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails, that's what a ship needs, but what a ship is, what the Black Pearl really is...is"  
"...Freedom..." I breathed, finishing Jacks sentence. Our eyes locked and I felt a squeezing sensation in my heart, I couldn't look away, I couldn't even blink, pinned by his warm chocolate eyes. I was leaning in before I could really register what was happening. Jacks lips brushed against mine gently, the kiss was short and gentle but my lips tingled as he pulled away. I'd been kissed before by a few of the more rebellious soldiers stationed at Port Royal but it never felt like that. It never felt so right. I leaned in again, already missing the feeling of Jacks lips on mine.  
"I don't know how you lasted even three days on this Island, Jack, there's nothing to do" The sound of my sister's voice pulled me back to reality and by the time she had sat down beside Jack I was already a meter away from the pirate. Luckily Elizabeth hadn't seen what we were up to. "It must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island again" she hiccuped.  
"Oh Yes, but the company is infinitely better than last time and the scenery has definitely improved" Jack replied, not taking his eyes off me.  
"Mr. Sparrow, I don't think I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk" I laughed, putting on a mock posh voice and completely ignoring the presence of my little sister, she was too drunk to remember any of this anyway.  
"I know exactly what you mean, love" Jack smirked  
"To freedom," I said, reaching over to pick up Elizabeth's bottle of rum and holding it up to Jack.  
"Freedom" he mimicked with a smile as he clinked his bottle with mine. we both brought the bottles to our lips but as soon as Jack started gulping his down I quickly poured mine onto the sand beside me. I couldn't be drunk for what I needed to do.  
"That's cheating!" Elizabeth slurred, pointing at me. I smiled and put a finger to my lips to motion her to be quiet, Jack hadn't heard her, he was sound asleep on the sand. _Perfect.  
"_Lizzie, you know where the door for the rum room is right?" I asked, fully knowing the answer, she'd been in and out of there all night, I had to admit, I was impressed by how much my sister could drink.  
"Of course, but I'm only getting you some if you're actually going to drink it" She answered, fixing me with a drunken glare.  
"Oh, we're not going to drink it... We're going to burn it"


	18. Chapter 18

I couldn't help the sinking feeling in my stomach as we approached the Dauntless, I knew as soon as I climbed that ladder there would be no going back. I knew my father would be waiting, and the commodore, and I would have to explain my actions, I didn't care what the commodore thought of me, but it would be hard to face the disappointment in my father's eyes. Elizabeth took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before standing up to climb the ladder, at least I knew she was on my side. _Well, here goes nothing._  
"Rose!" My father gasped as I appeared on deck, he immediately let go of Elizabeth and ran over to me, scooping me into his arms in a fatherly hug. "I was so worried" he sighed pulling away and cupping my cheek, inspecting my face for any injuries. There was no trace of disappointment in his eyes.  
"Miss Swan, I'm glad you're safe" said a stern voice behind my father. I looked over at the commodore, if my father wasn't angry at me then Norrington was making up for it ten-fold. The commodore's eyes were ice cold and his forehead was wrinkled by his perpetual frown… I hadn't missed him.  
"No need to lie commodore" I shot back, giving him a sickly-sweet smile.  
"And I'll feel much better when you and your sister are safely returned to Port Royal" he continued, completely ignoring me and shooting a cold glare at Jack who had just climbed on board behind me.  
"But we have to save Will" Elizabeth piped up.  
"No. You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!" My father replied sternly, attempting to shepherded me and Elizabeth into the captain's quarters and away from the conversation. His attempts of course were in vain.  
"Then you condemn him to death" Elizabeth stated, fixing our father with a hard glare. Father looked entirely taken aback, usually I was the argumentative one, I think sometimes he forgot just how stubborn Elizabeth could be.  
"The boy's fate is regrettable, but then so was his decision to engage in piracy" Father replied.  
"Which he only did to save Lizzie" I said "If Will is guilty of piracy then so am I." He couldn't argue with that, condemning Will meant condemning me too and he knew it. I knew I was putting him in a difficult position, but Will was like a brother to me, I wasn't going to leave him at the mercy of a man like Barbosa.  
"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion." Jack interrupted stepping forward, he meant well but I couldn't help feeling he was only going to make the situation worse, I tried to catch his eye, but he was staring resolutely at Norrington. "The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The _Black Pearl_. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?" I understood what Jack was trying to do and I appreciated it, but it wasn't going to work, not on Norrington.  
"By remembering that I serve others, Mr Sparrow, not only myself." Norrington replied, turning his back on Jack. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at Norrington's statement, not going after Will benefited him greatly, he would have Elizabeth all to himself and no doubt he thought it acted as some sort of punishment for me, a warning against what would happen if I went against him again.  
"Commodore, I beg you, do this for me… as a wedding gift" Elizabeth gushed. My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.  
"Lizzie, don't" I started but my sister a warning look to stay quiet.  
"Elizabeth, are you accepting the commodores proposal?" My father questioned, he looked just as surprised as I did, but far happier.  
"I am" Elizabeth confirmed, looking back towards Norrington who was looking slightly winded.  
"No you're not!" I interjected. My sister would do anything to save Will but throwing her life away on Norrington was too much, and even if it got Will back it would only mean that he would have to watch the woman he loved marry a man she did not. Only Elizabeth seemed to have noticed my comment though as all eyes were on Jack, who had also stepped forward to talk about weddings and alcohol, distracting everyone else from my outburst. His eyes met mine and his lips turned up in a small smirk. What was he up to? Jack sighed dramatically and extended his arms out towards Norrington.  
" I know. "Clap him in irons", right?" He said. Norrington considered Jack for a moment before stepping towards Jack, signalling two of his men to come forward.  
"Mr Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with a bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave' do I make myself clear?" Norrington said in his usual monotone voice.  
"Inescapably clear" Jack replied with a grin before being dragged away by the two sailors, giving me a subtle wink as he went. It seemed the pirate had a plan.


End file.
